1 heart of 2 guys beats 1 girl
by b3l3n
Summary: Josh, Gabi's boyfriend had an accident. Troy have heart problems and staying in the same hospital as Josh. Troy needs a heart transplant and Josh willingly donate his heart. Will Gabi love Troy as he is or because he has Josh's heart.
1. Doctor, we found a donor

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella walked sadly and quietly with her boyfriend Joshua in the park.

"Josh, do you really have to leave?" Gabriella stopped and looked at Josh in the eye.

"I know its hard to be apart for 2 weeks. But I had to do this. You know that I want to help other people so this is gonna be a great experience for me. I hope you understand Gabriella." He gave out a sigh and kiss her on the cheek.

"What if you find someone new? You'll forget about me." Gabriella looked down and blinked her tears away as Josh lifted her chin.

"That will never happen. I love you, I love you, I love you and that's what I really feel." He assured her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"This heart beats for no other girl but you." Josh put her hand on his heart and smiled. She smiled back at him knowing that everything he's saying is true.

"Let's sing a song. I'll start." Josh suggested as he put his arm on her shoulder.

"Living in my own world, didn't understand…….." They continued the song and started giggling after they finished it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and the whole wildcat team were practicing for the upcoming championship for basketball.

"Run it! 2 more laps around the court. We gotta beat this guys! Make our school proud. Keep running." Mr Bolton's strong voice echoed around the gym. Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason sprinted as Jack (Mr Bolton) glared at them with sharp eyes. Troy could feel his heart beating really fast and he was feeling exhausted already. He could usually run 10 laps or more but now, its only been 4 laps and he's already really tired.

"Ok guys, run to the other side and shoot some hoops." Jack commanded after all of them finished doing the laps. Troy put his hands on his knees bending his back and breathing rapidly.

"You ok man?" Chad noticed his hard breathing and got a little bit worried about him.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Thanks man." Troy stood up properly and pat Chad on the back. Chad grinned and obeyed what their coach said. Troy jogged and unknowingly fell flat on the ground. All of them turned around as they heard the loud bang on the ground.

"TROY!" Mr Bolton, along with the other players yelled in horror and quickly sprinted to Troy. He was unconscious!

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be going now Gabriella. Always visit my little brother and sister. Have fun in your new school. I love you." Josh hugged Gabriella tightly. He knows that she was trying to battle the tears that was threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"I love you too Josh." Gabriella whispered and they slowly pulled away from each other's embrace.

"Whatever I do, wherever I go, I'll be thinking of you." He smiled at her as he closed the gaps between their lips.

"Goodbye Gabriella." Josh waved at her as he stepped inside his car ready for his trip.

"Goodbye Josh. Maybe after you come back, you know more about the medicines and stuff. You'll be a very good doctor in the future." She giggled a little bit and waved at him until he was out of sight.

It was now 8:30pm and Josh was still in his car. One more hour until he reaches his destination. He's now in Albuquerque and he looked a little bit tired.

"I wanna be a good doctor and help others. I'm sure that Gabriella will love it!" Josh whispered to himself and suddenly his phone rang. He quickly picked it up but there was no caller ID so it couldn't be Gabriella. He put his eyes back on the road and the next thing he knows another car was heading his way.

He was brought to the hospital in an ambulance where Troy was staying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor, what's wrong with our son?" Mr Bolton asked concerned about what's going to happen. Mrs Bolton didn't really want to hear the answer because they all know that Troy has some problems in his heart.

"A heart transplant is the only thing that could save him. His muscle in his heart was not strong enough to pump the blood around his body. That's why he collapsed." **(I don't know if that's really possible. So yeah..)** The doctor was hoping that someone will be willing to donate a heart but there was a little chance of that because they needed the heart that very moment.

"Doctor, we found a donor." A nurse came running to Dr Drake's office breathlessly.

"What's his name?" Dr Drake and Troy's parents stood up lightening up a little bit hearing the miraculous news.

"Joshua Kyle. He's in room 24 right now." The nurse said hurriedly but clearly announced. All of them run outside the office ready for the operation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You're moving to Albuquerque right. You excited?" Gabriella's friend, Sarah asked looking a bit gloomy.

"No actually. I'm more excited seeing Josh again." Gabriella giggled and suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hold on a sec." She stepped away from Sarah and Geraldine for a moment to talk to the person on the other line.

"Gabriella? This is Jane Kyle. I have some bad news. Josh is…." Jane, Joshua's mother burst into tears but managed to say the last miserable word.

"Dead." Jane cried and Gabriella could hear her sobs clearly.

"No.. No.. No.. that's not true. He can't be." Gabriella fell on his knees, shaking her head and started crying her eyes out. She can't believe and don't want to believe that Josh is gone. The tears that were coming from her eyes seemed like it would never end. It felt like someone took her heart out off her body, right in front of her. Sarah and Geraldine swiftly ran to her and kneeled beside her when they saw her crying.

"Gabi what's wrong?" Sarah and Geraldine asked exactly the same time. They both have the worried, concerned, sad look on their faces.

"Josh… He's.. He's gone." Gabriella managed to say between sobs. It was so difficult for her to even say something.

"Oh my gosh!" Geraldine gasped and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Gabi!" Sarah was also about to cry but she wanted to be strong in front of her best friend.

**3 months later**

"Hey Troy! You could get out of the hospital now according to the doctor." Chad barged into Troy's room in the hospital.

"Cool! I can't wait to get out of here and play ball." Troy stood up slowly and not fully recovered yet so he don't feel as strong as before. He actually feels really weak. He knows that its impossible for him to play anything yet base on his condition. He couldn't even lift up 3 basketballs properly.

"What do you mean play ball? You can't play yet." Mr Bolton went in eyeing his son.

"Yeah I guess. I don't know why but I still feel tired." Troy gave out a confused giggle.

"You can't force yourself to do anything yet. You're heart is not capable of it yet." Mr Bolton added.

"Dad, I want to thank Joshua's family. Do you have their address?" Troy was a bit serious now and he's determined and glad that someone like Josh actually existed in this world. Someone as kind and understanding as him.

"Yes. They said that they really want to meet you too. You can visit them tomorrow." Mr Bolton grinned.

"Cool then!" They head to Troy's house happily.

---------------------------------------------

The Bolton's drove to Joshua's place safely. Mr Bolton rang the doorbell nervously.

"Hello! You must be the Bolton's." A woman about Mrs Bolton's age opened the door happily but you could tell that she looks tired.

"Yes we are. We want to thank you for everything." Mrs Bolton nodded her head politely.

"Your very welcome. Come on in." Jane opened the door widely and signalled them to come in. They had a really big backyard and a swimming pool. There was a sort of picnic table set up outside and two children were playing around.

"Jake, Jen come meet Troy and his parents." The two young children ran to their mum and smiled at the visitors politely.

"Hi! My name is Jake and I'm 9." Jake stuck out his hand for a handshake feeling like they were having a deal or something.

"Nice meeting you Jake." Troy grinned and gladly took his hand.

"I'm Jen and I'm 4." A shy but yet, happy little girl introduced her self graciously.

"Nice meeting you." Troy smiled at her gleefully.

"Join us for lunch. And I'm sorry that my husband couldn't come. He has some really important work to do." Jane looked so apologising and kind.

"Its alright. And thanks for inviting us." They all sat down around the table and started eating. There was a relaxing silence and Troy suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. He looked around the table and saw Jake staring right at him.

"Everything ok?" Troy finally asked.

"You remind me of Josh." Jake burst out and his mum accidentally dropped the spoon by the mention of Josh's name.

"Yeah." Jen agreed while nodding her head.

"Oh." That's all that came out of Troy's mouth. He was really surprised that the kids actually said that.

"By the way, um Troy, are you free next Saturday because I want you to meet Josh's girlfriend. She's not doing to well this past few weeks. She's a really nice girl and loved Josh as much as he loved her." Mrs Kyle tried to erase the subject that was going on just then and put on a different one.

"Ok, sure." Troy smiled and it changes into a frown as the thought about how Gabriella must be feeling loosing someone she really loves, struck.

---------------------------------

This is my first chapter. I hope you like! How do you think Gabriella will react after she met the guy who got her boyfriend's heart? Please read and review.


	2. More of a Miss Beautiful!

-1**Chapter 2**

A week have past and Troy was feeling better than before but he's still not totally recovered and can't force his self to carry heavy stuff or even pull them.

--------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was informed about her lunch with Troy Bolton, the guy who has Josh's heart. She was feeling nervous and having second thoughts if she should cancel it. But she decided to just face it because she's gonna have to do it sooner or later.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Gabriella whispered to herself as she drive through the quiet surrounding of Albuquerque. Suddenly she felt like she bumped into something. She pulled over and looked at her front wheel.

"Except for the wheel!" She whispered again feeling a bit annoyed. She looked around to see if anyone could help her while giving out a huge sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Troy just chill. She's not gonna bite your heart off. Just stay calm." Troy took a deep, soft breath while passing through the park. He saw a young lady about his age looking around and it seemed like something's wrong with her car or something. Troy pulled over to ask her if she needs help.

"Umm Miss.. Is everything ok?" Troy asked uneasily and was stunned when the girl turned around to face him.

"_More of a Miss Beautiful!" _Troy said loudly in his mind.

"_Not time to check out girls Troy!" _He thought and snapped back to reality.

"_I thought he was Josh for a second!" _Gabriella also paused when she saw him.

"Umm yeah actually. I think I got a flat tyre." She gave out a nervous smile.

"Oh yeah. Do you have an extra wheel?" Troy asked waiting patiently for her answer.

"Yeah, just round the back." Troy followed her and opened the back door of her car for her.

"Miss, can you just bring the wheel up at the front." He asked nervously feeling a bit small and embarrass because he's making the girl do the lifting. He had no choice because he can't lift heavy stuff yet.

"Oh ok." She replied a bit confused why the girl have to do the hard work. But she didn't mind it because she have done it before anyway.

Gabriella put the wheel down feeling a bit exhausted.

"Wow, you sure have muscles." Troy just tried to cheer her up, uneasily.

"So do you have the tools for this kinda stuff?" He gulped after seeing her half - pissed reaction.

"Here you go." Gabriella handed him a small toolbox and tried to smile but she was feeling a bit annoyed because she's getting late for her meeting.

"Thanks." He lay the toolbox down quickly and put the tool you use for taking out the wheels on the wheel.

"Now you just have to turn it and it will snap loose." Troy flashed her a really nervous smile.

"Who me?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, who else?" He knows exactly what she means by that but he pretended that he didn't know.

"_You!" _She said loudly in her mind feeling really annoyed now. She's not in great moods lately.

"It won't budge. Its too hard. Maybe you should try it because you're a GUY." She stood up after trying to get the wheel off with the tool. She put her hands on her hips eyeing Troy. But Troy just stood there not knowing what to do.

"You can do it. Don't give up too easy. Try stepping on it." He made another excuse so he wouldn't have to do it.

"You know what. Forget about it. I'll just get a mechanic that can actually help me and not let me do the hard work!" She tried pushing Troy away but he kept on pushing back.

"I'm sorry but--" He started explaining.

"Just go." She pushed him harder and turned around.

"I can help you but its just that.." He couldn't continue because he knows that she's not listening anyway.

"I'm really sorry." Troy ran to his car feeling useless. He drove off and head to the Kyle's place.

"Oh hi Troy! Come on in!" Jake greeted Troy with a wide smile.

"Gabriella's not here yet. She's usually early." Jane came out from the kitchen and greeted Troy.

"That's ok Mrs Kyle, I can wait." Troy grinned then Jake and Jen pulled him to the dining room.

"Troy, what's your favourite sport." Jake pulled his chair closer to him.

"Definitely basketball." Troy leaned back and thought about all the games that the wildcats won.

"Do you have to bring a basket for that?" Jane asked shyly.

"No Jen. You have to shoot the ball in the basket. You know the game that we played with uncle John?" Jake leaned forward to look at Jen.

"Oh that one." Jen giggled and Troy found that really, really cute.

"You're laughing at my sport?" Troy said playfully dramatic. He started tickling her and didn't noticed that Gabriella was in the dining room behind them.

"Troy, this is Gabriella!" Jane stood beside Gabriella who looked really tired. He turned around and could've committed suicide right that very moment seeing the girl that he met just few hours ago.

"You!" Gabriella was shocked to see that this ungentle man standing in front of her got her boyfriend's gentle heart.

"You're.. umm… Gabriella?" Troy gulped and sat back down when Gabriella didn't answer.

"Come along children. Gabriella and Troy have plenty of things to talk about." Jane took the children to the backyard leaving Gabriella and Troy eating next to each other. They both wished that Jane let the children stay.

"About the thing before. I'm really sorry I couldn't help." Troy stared at his food and didn't dare his self to catch her gaze.

"I understand." She tried not to get angry so she quickly put on a smile. Her gaze seemed to stop at Troy's nervous face.

"_Why do I feel like Josh is around?" _Gabriella thought for a moment.

"So, what's you're real name?" Gabriella started to make a peaceful and civilised conversation with him unlike the one before.

"Troy Bolton. How about you?" Troy was glad that she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Gabriella Montez." She lifted her hand up for a handshake.

"Nice meeting you." He gladly took it and an awkward silence formed around them.

"Guys! How about some karaoke?" Jake barged in the dining room and smiled.

"Umm.." The two exchanged unsure looks then finally gave in when Jake put on a little puppy face.

"Troy, you sing with Gabriella." Jen suggested and had a really pleading face that nobody could argue with. As soon as Troy touched the microphone, his heart started to beat faster. He'd never sung before and never want to sing in the future. He decided that this is going to be the first and last.

"Ok. I'll do it because all of the people in this room looks so cute and adorable." Troy giggled and started flipping through the song book.

"Everyone in this room including me, Jen and Gabriella?" Jake asked not thinking why he asked that type of question. Gabriella and Troy paused for a second after Jake said the last word.

Troy accidentally caught Gabriella's gaze and realise how nice she really is. She was playing around with the kids comfortably.

"Yeah. So Gabriella, want to choose the song?" Troy handed her the song book but she gave it back to him.

"I'm cool with whatever you choose." She flashed him the most perfect smile that Troy have seen in his entire life.

"Ok then." Troy chose the song and a familiar music came.

Troy swallowed before starting. He was really nervous and don't' know how his voice sounds like.

"Living in my own world, didn't understand.." Before he could continue, Gabriella ran away with tears rolling down her cheeks. Troy looked at her confused and sad.

-------------------

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! By the way, I got this idea from the movie so they should get some credit for it too. But it's a Filipino movie… so yeah. Please read and review.


	3. Is my voice really that bad?

**Chapter 3**

Troy saw her near the pool alone so he decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Is my voice really that bad?" Troy chuckled as he stood beside her.

"Huh?" She asked having no idea of what he's talking about.

"You sort of ran away when I started singing." He rubbed the back of his neck softly followed by a nervous snigger.

"Oh no. Your voice is great.. Its just that.." Gabriella couldn't continue because she kept on remembering Josh somehow.

"That what?" He wanted her to carry on.  
"Why did you choose that song?" She wasn't really dropping the subject but she was curious to know why.

"I don't know. Why?" He noticed that Gabriella looked really depressed and confused about something.

"Because that was the last song that Josh sang to me." Gabriella burst out crying and he quickly hugged her astonished of what he was doing. In his surprise, Gabriella hugged him back.

"Thanks Troy!" Gabriella pulled away and flashed him a little smile.

"Anytime!" Troy was stunned because that was the first time she heard Gabriella say something nice to him in a serious way.

"So do you want us to get to know each other sometime?" Troy giggled nervously. He haven't quite guess what type of person Gabriella really is.

"Does breakfast sound good?" Gabriella smiled and something about her struck him.

"Sounds great. Breakfast tomorrow at Danny's Café **(Just made that up)**. See you there!" Troy walked away with a satisfied smile on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Gabriella, up so early?" Mrs Montez asked as she looked at her daughter all dressed up.

"I have to go to umm.." Gabriella asked herself if Troy asked her on a date or not.

"an appointment." She finished quickly and headed towards the door.

"Later mum!" She called out and hopped onto her car. She was about five minutes late and she could see Troy waiting patiently tapping his fingers on the table.

"Hi Troy!" Gabriella said cheerfully.

"Oh hey Gabriella!" Troy quickly stood up and offered her a seat.

"So um.. What school do you go to?" Troy asked as they finished ordering their breakfast.

"I'm going to East High after the holidays." Gabriella didn't really sounded excited. She was actually pretty sad.

"Cool! I go there too. Maybe we could hang out and I can show you around." He suggested hoping that he could at least lighten her day.

"That's great." Unluckily, it didn't really help. She still didn't sound cheerful. It went pretty quiet because both of them were surfing their minds to think of something interesting to talk about.

They finished their food and all they did was look at the surroundings.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Troy finally broke the long awkward silence between them.

"Ok." She nodded her head and they both head to the door.

"So, how does it feel?" Gabriella asked randomly as the walked round the park searching for somewhere to sit on.

"What do you mean?" Troy enquired looking totally lost. He was wondering if they've been talking for a while and he wasn't listening or she asked just then.

"To have Josh's heart." She finally made it clear to Troy. Every time she think about Josh, something always tears her heart apart.

"Oh. Umm.. It feels, well normal." Troy was trying to find something that felt different but it was the same. Sometimes he even forgets that he has somebody else's heart. But he really appreciated what Josh did to him.  
"Ok." She just nodded her head without any describable expression on her face.

"Let's go sit over there!" Troy pointed at the seat underneath a gigantic tree.

"Ok." Gabriella didn't really talked much. She only agrees with him.

"I'm sorry." Now its Troy turns to ask randomly.

"Huh?" Gabriella just gave him a clueless and weird look.

"About Josh." He looked down not wanting to catch Gabriella's sad eyes.

"Oh. Its ok. Its totally not your fault. Just take care of yourself." Troy could tell that Gabriella was really hurt about Josh's death. He could see in her eyes the sorrow and pain and it also hurts him to see her that way.

"I'll take care of my self for you. You should take care too ok?" He grinned at her and she blushed a little. That something that never happened to both of them this past few weeks.

"I will." They both looked away feeling awkward.

"So umm… what's your favourite subject?" Troy didn't want the silence to continue. He didn't even want to ask that type of question either.

"Maths." Gabriella giggled, feeling like a nerd a little.

"Cool. You're probably good at it right?" He asked, at least making the conversation longer and more interesting, maybe.

"Kinda. How about you?" She turned to look at him and notices that Troy had similar eyes as Josh.

"No, I suck at Maths." He laughed a little bit embarrass.

"Oh. I mean what's your favourite subject?" She tried not to laugh so she wouldn't be rude but that question made Troy more embarrass.

"Oh umm.. Is sport included?" Luckily, his red cheeks already faded.

"Yeah ok. What sport do you play?" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Basketball! But umm.. I can't play yet." His smile slowly faded as the thought struck him.

"Oh. You're not fully recovered yet right?" She was smart and she already figured it out in one click.

"Yeah. If I do anything tiring, I'll be up in the hospital again." He looked down remembering all the boring and sad moments that he had in the hospital.

"How about you? What's your favourite sport?" Troy asked dropping the thoughts about the hospital.

"I love swimming and kinda like basketball too." Gabriella admitted smiling to herself.

"Cool. Swimming is fun I reckon." He agreed with her and a long silence filled the surroundings again.

"I need to head back home. I guess I'll see you next week at school?" Troy stood up.

"Yeah." She also stood up answering his question.

"You know what, if you need anything, call me ok. Here's my number." Troy was actually prepared for it because he already have a piece of paper with his number written on it.

"Do you want my number?" Gabriella asked unsure that he will just reject her.

"Yeah that'd be cool." He tried his best not to sound too excited in front of her. He took out his phone and Gabriella started dictating her number. After that, Gabriella left with a small grin on her face while Troy was lost in his own world.

It was the night before school and Troy or Gabriella hasn't called each other yet. Troy was sitting on his bed holding the phone in his hand trying to decided whether or not, to call Gabriella. He took a deep breath and searched for Gabriella's number in his contacts. Finally he found it, he put his thumb over the call button for a few seconds before pressing it. Troy's heart started beating like a thunder as he waited for someone to answer it.

"Hello?" Gabriella's soft voice was finally heard.

"Oh hi Gabriella. Umm.. I was just wondering if you actually know the way to school." Troy started nervously.

"Not really actually. My mum showed me the way once but I wasn't paying attention, so yeah." She blushed a little bit in embarrassment.

"Do you mind if I pick you up tomorrow so next time you'll know the way." He got more nervous asking this question.

"That would be nice. Do you know the way to my house?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"Its actually pretty funny because you live just across my street." He giggled uneasily.

"Oh cool. But how did you know my address?" She asked curiously and he kinda feel like he was a stalker.

"Oh Mrs Kyle told me that's why. Don't worry I didn't stalk you or anything. I would never do that." He quickly explained almost twisting his tongue.

"Cool then. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you Troy!" She beamed to herself. Something that hadn't happen this past few months.

"Bye!" Both of them hung up and Troy felt so relieve. It sounded really great when Gabriella said his name.

Troy woke up really early the next morning. His mum was so surprise because it was the first time that he got up before his alarm clock went.

"Good morning mum!" Troy ran to the kitchen and gave his mum a hug.

"Your looking well today." Mrs Bolton laughed as her son sat down on the seat excitedly.

"I just feel good today and I'm kinda picking up someone." He smiled to himself and didn't know that his mum was watching him. She was looking at him like he was a crazy person.

"I better go get dress. Nice breakfast mum." Troy ran slowly back upstairs and straight to the shower being careful not to tire his self.

"What's up with Troy today?" Mr Bolton asked his wife judging by Troy's happy expression on his face while running upstairs just give him worries.

"I don't know." Mrs Bolton just smiled and also head upstairs to her room.

----------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.


	4. I guess you’re pretty popular

**Chapter 4**

"Gabriella are you sure you're ready to go to school. If you want to stay here today, its fine!" Mrs Montez asked curiously.

"I'll be fine mum, thanks. By the way, remember Troy? The guy that has Josh's heart?" Gabriella asked as she pack her things in her bag.

"Yeah?" Mrs Montez asked not really sure where she's getting at.

"He's picking me up today. We're in the same school so at least I'm not gonna be walking alone." Gabriella finished her paragraph and her mum gave a sigh of relief and happiness.

"Ok then. Have fun!" As soon as she finished her sentence, they heard a knock on the door.

"That's probably him!" Gabriella grabbed her bag and ran to the door with her mum running behind her.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella greeted with a smile on her face.

"Hey Gabriella!" Troy grinned and paused when he saw a figure coming from behind her.

"You must be Troy. I'm Gabriella's mum." Mrs Montez lifted her hand for a handshake.

"Nice meeting you Mrs Montez." Troy politely took her handshake.

"You too. Have fun at school you guys." The two of them head to Troy's car waving at Gabriella's mother.

"Your mum is really nice! Where's your dad?" Troy asked curiously as he started the engine.

"Thanks. Um.. My dad is in San Diego. My parents are divorce." Gabriella hoped that the conversation about her dad wouldn't last long.

"Oh ok. Sorry." Troy sounded so apologetic and Gabriella found that really cute.

"No its nothing." She smiled and looked around the quiet surrounding. Finally they arrived at East High.

"You ready?" Troy looked at Gabriella who was just standing there watching as the other students enter the main entrance.

"I guess so." She took a deep breath and head forward.

"It would be okay." Troy assured her but as soon as the people spotted them, they all paused.

"Troy! Glad you're back!" A guy appeared from behind them. They could hear a lot of murmurs about Troy and Gabriella just looked at him guessing why he's so popular.

"I guess you're pretty popular." Gabriella whispered softly.

"I'm the captain of our basketball team!" Troy whispered back to her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Now you have to hang out with a nerd like me!" She stepped back a little not wanting to ruin his popularity by hanging out with him.

"No. Trust me! And what can they do? I really want to hang out with you!" He said that pretty loud that a few people turned and look at him.

"Thanks." She calmed down a little bit and they started walking not really knowing where they're going.

"Did you check your timetable yet?" He asked slowing down a little bit because they might miss Gabriella's classroom for the first period.

"Yeah. I have drama with Mrs Darbus." Gabriella looked around the place trying to guess if they're in the right building.

"Wow! We're in the same class. I guess you don't need to worry about anything!" A really wide smile spread across his face.

"Really?" She was surprise too because she never actually expected that they could be in the same class.

"Yeah--" Before he could finish his sentence someone called out his name.

"TROY!" It was Chad and he looked really excited.

"Who's this?" Chad paused and turned to face Gabriella who was just standing there shyly.

"This is Gabriella. Josh's girlfriend." Troy explained and Chad just nodded his head.

"Nice meeting you. I'm glad that Josh had the heart to give his heart to Troy." Chad said this really fast and it confused both of them.

"I'm pretty stupid so yeah." Chad laughed and Gabriella just grinned at him shaking his hand.

"What are you gonna do at free period today?" Chad asked curiously because he knows that Troy can't go to basketball practices this year.

"I'm gonna show Gabriella around the school." Troy looked at Gabriella and turned his head back to Chad.

"Oh ok. See you later man." Chad ran to Jason and Zeke to start a conversation with them.

"You know, you could go watch them practise at free period if you want." Gabriella felt nervous that she might be interfering in Troy's routine at school.

"No. I have nothing to do there anyway and I want to show you around." She found it really sweet for Troy to do those things to her.

"Thank you Troy." She nodded and suddenly the bell went.

"We better go. Trust me, if Mrs Darbus spotted us late, we're gonna be on detention." Troy grabbed her hand and they both walked quickly to class. Luckily, they were pretty early.

Gabriella was sitting next to Troy and suddenly she felt a little distracted. She looked around the room to see if anyone was staring at her and finally, she spotted a blonde girl with eyes glaring at her.

"Umm.. Troy, do you know that girl over there. The blonde one next to the clueless guy that also looked like her." Gabriella whispered being careful that nobody was listening. Troy turned around to check who she's talking about.

"Oh. That's Sharpay. She kinda creeps me out sometimes because she always comes out of nowhere and grabs my arm. The clueless guy next to him, as you said is her twin brother. They're always got the lead roles in the theatre and no one ever beat them." He explained clearly so that he didn't have to say it again.

"Oh ok." Gabriella nodded her head in understanding.

Mrs Darbus entered the class, stomping her feet. She was totally not in a good mood and you will be fry if you try to mess up with her.

"Announcements people. Winter musical is coming up and I encourage those people who wants to join, please come to the audition. Further information is next week." Mrs Darbus went back to her desk to open a book about Shakespeare. Of course, Gabriella and Troy didn't intend to join at all because they never tried singing in front of a big crowd before.

Finally, the bell went and all of the student rushed to the door. Gabriella was packing her things up while Troy was waiting patiently for her.

"Come on! I'll show you around." Troy helped her with her books happily.

"Are you sure Troy because you could hang out with your friends if you want." Gabriella said concerned.

"I could spend time with them anytime." He giggled convincingly.

"Ok then. Where do we start?" Gabriella paused as they exited the door.

"Where do you want to start?" Troy asked curiously. He asked her back because he also doesn't know where to begin exactly.

"This is your school." She smiled at him and Troy just gave in.

"How about the cafeteria?" He was feeling a bit hungry so he decided to go to the cafeteria with her.

"Cool. I'm kinda hungry." She giggled then she followed him to the cafeteria.

"Hey Troy!" A guy from a basketball team saw him and greeted him happily then he left quickly for the practice.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked not really interested but just wanted to make a conversation.

"My team mate in basketball. So, do you want to sit over there and eat?" Troy pointed to a table near a corner.

"Ok." They started walking to the table quietly. They both grabbed their lunch and started eating. It was pretty quiet when they were in the table.

"Do you want me to show you the gym next?" He asked as he finished his lunch and same as Gabriella.

"Sure." She nodded her head and they started walking again.

"Do you want to go in or lets just peep through the door?" Troy didn't want to go in because his friends will just call him and he didn't want to leave Gabriella alone.

"Its up to you." She smiled and just followed him.

"Let's just take a look. By the way, see that coach over there?" He pointed to Mr Bolton who was too busy making the team practise a little harder.

"Yeah?" She asked looking at where he's pointing.

"That's my dad." He grinned and turned to Gabriella who was a bit surprise.

"Oh ok." She just nodded her head and beamed.

-------------------------

Sorry if I didn't get to update yesterday. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.


	5. Troy Bolton the wildcat superstar?

**Chapter 5**

"So umm.. What do you have next?" Troy asked curiously wishing that he'll have the same subject as her.

"Maths." She said happily because that's her favourite subject.

"Oh ok." He tried his best not to show his disappointment.

"How about you?" She somehow, noticed his disappointment.

"Science." He said boringly and sadly.

"What's with a long face then? Science could be fun… sometimes?" She tried to cheer him up and luckily, she succeeded.

"Yeah sometimes. I wish that sometime is today though." He laughed and continued walking.

"Umm.. Gabriella. You don't need to answer this but, what was Josh like?" Troy asked nervously hopeful that he won't hurt her talking about Josh. He only wanted to know what kind of person Josh was really like.

"Well, he was the nicest guy I've ever met. He's really kind and understanding. He's cute and had a really nice personality." Gabriella answered without any expression on her face.

"I reckon you deserve that kinda guy and he deserve you. I couldn't thank him enough for what he did." Troy smiled wishing that he could've at least had one chance to talk to Josh.

"Maybe you deserve it!" By that, the bell went and they have to go to separate ways.

"Wait Gabriella!" Troy rant back to her quickly.

"Yeah?" She asked enquiringly.

"Do you know the way to your class?" Troy asked and was a bit confused when Gabriella stared at him weirdly.

"We're kinda in front of it, actually." She giggled and Troy swiftly looked at the door in front of him. He blushed when he figured out that she's right.

"Oh yeah. Umm.. I'm dropping you home right?" He tried to calm down so that his cheeks will go back to normal.

"Umm.. I think my mum's picking me up today so, maybe next time." She answered nervously.

"Oh ok." He was dissatisfied by her response but he couldn't argue and certainly couldn't blame anyone.

"See you tomorrow then." He looked away and started walking to his room.

"Bye!" She called out and went inside her classroom.

She searched for a spot to sit on and finally she saw one. She quickly walk towards it before someone else does. The girl next to her noticed that she's new so she decided to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Taylor." She said friendly leaning close to Gabriella.

"I'm Gabriella." Gabriella took Taylor's hand who was ready to have a handshake.

"You're new here right?" Taylor whispered being careful that the teacher won't see her.

"Yeah." She nodded, happy that she just made a new friend.

"You can hang out with me if you like." Taylor offered.

"Thanks!" Gabriella was really glad that someone actually want to stay with her unlike her other schools who always reject her because she was known to be the 'freaky math girl'.

"Do you know the way around the school?" Taylor said loudly because the teacher left the room to get something out of the staff room.

"Yeah. Troy showed me around." She answered and Taylor's jaw suddenly dropped.

"You mean Troy Bolton the wildcat superstar?" She asked making sure she heard Gabriella right.

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded a bit confused why Taylor was so surprise.

"You're probably pretty special because he never showed new girls around. She doesn't even hang out with them because he's not that type of guy." She explained.

"Oh ok." Gabriella finally understood.

Gabriella was surprise that she found Math boring that day. Maybe because it was the first day and all they did was talk about the basics. They reached the end of the day and Gabriella waited patiently for her mum to come and pick her up.

Most of the students were gone. She was wondering if her mum was lost or something.

"Hey!" Troy came out of no where and startled Gabriella.

"Oh hi Troy! You scared me for a second." She giggled a little bit and gave out a sigh of relief.

"Where's your mum?" Troy asked looking around if she's anywhere.

"I don't know. She's supposed to be here." Gabriella announced looking a bit worried. Suddenly, her phone rang. She was relieved to see her mum's caller ID.

"Hey mum! Where are you?" Gabriella asked quickly feeling like they will lost signal or something.

"Oh I'm so sorry Gabi! We had an emergency meeting here. I'll be there in about 30 minutes is that ok? Or you can just walk home if you want." Mrs Montez apologetically.

"I'll just walk home mum. Thanks anyways." Gabriella smiled reassuring her mother.

"Are you sure?" Her mum asked again just making sure.

"Yup!" She nodded her head as if her mum can see it.

"I'm really sorry Gabi. I got to go now. See you later ok." Her mum said quickly.

"Its ok mum. Bye!" They both hung up then Gabriella turned to Troy.

"What'd she say?" He asked clueless.

"I guess I need to walk home by my self." Gabriella gave out a big sigh.

"Who said you have to go home by yourself?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow at her but she didn't seem to get him.

"My mum?" She said looking really confused of what he's saying.

"I mean. You're not walking alone because I'm gonna drop you home." He smiled convincingly and Gabriella blushed for not understanding him.

"Oh right. Thanks. Wait! Are you sure?" She paused for a moment.

"Definitely why?" He started opening his car door.

"Its kinda embarrassing because you already helped me enough." She announced still not sure if she should take his offer.

"Not enough. I want to help everyone that Josh loved. I wanna be a useful person." They finally understood each other and knows what's playing in their minds.

"I really appreciate it Troy! Thank you!" Gabriella opened the door when they reached her house.

"No problem!" He smiled and drove off when Gabriella was out of sight.

"Mum?" Gabriella called out checking if her mother was home yet. But there was no response so it means that her mother was still in the meeting.

Gabriella opened her books trying to remember if she had any home works. Luckily, there was nothing to do so she have some free time.

"What can I watch?" Gabriella looked through her DVD's trying to figure out if there's any interesting movie she could watch that time. She couldn't decide so she just sat back down on the couch doing absolutely nothing.

"Maybe I should go to the park and walk around." Gabriella grabbed a jumper and head outside, to the park. She don't really know the place that much but she'd seen it once. Once she got there, she spotted the empty swings and she quickly walked towards it. It was late in the afternoon that's why its pretty quiet and peaceful which made her more relaxed.

Gabriella sat on the swing and started swinging softly.

"Gabriella?" A familiar voice came from behind Gabriella. She quickly turned around and saw Troy standing there smiling in astonishment.

"Oh my gosh Troy.." She quickly stood up backing away from the swing because he might thing that she was so childish to be playing with the swing.

"I love swings you know." He smiled because he seemed to understand what she was feeling judging by her expression.

"Really?" She asked dumbfounded at what he just said.

"Totally!" He answered and sat on the other swing. Gabriella smiled and realised that Troy was a really sweet guy deep inside and he was just trying to cover it because he was jock.

"Sit down Gabriella." Troy smiled, offering her the other swing. Gabriella grinned and sat on the swing.

----------------------

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.


	6. Wait! Am I in love with her?

**Chapter 6**

**Recap:**

_Gabriella sat on the swing and started swinging softly._

"_Gabriella?" A familiar voice came from behind Gabriella. She quickly turned around and saw Troy standing there smiling in astonishment._

"_Oh my gosh Troy.." She quickly stood up backing away from the swing because he might thing that she was so childish to be playing with the swing._

"_I love swings you know." He smiled because he seemed to understand what she was feeling judging by her expression._

"_Really?" She asked dumbfounded at what he just said._

"_Totally!" He answered and sat on the other swing. Gabriella smiled and realised that Troy was a really sweet guy deep inside and he was just trying to cover it because he was jock._

"_Sit down Gabriella." Troy smiled, offering her the other swing. Gabriella grinned and sat on the swing._

_-----------------------------------_

"What brings you here?" Troy asked still smiling.

"I'm bored." Gabriella laughed a little.

"Your laugh is so adorable." Troy said it out loud making Gabriella freeze. He was only suppose to say that in his mind but he accidentally burst it out. When he finally realised what he said, he really quickly copped both his hands on his face causing him to fall from the swing. He forgot that he was still swinging and was very occupied with the situation that's why he fell.

"Troy are you ok?" Gabriella asked, half concern and half of her was giggling.

"Yeah I'm fine." He stood up and straightened his shirt, revealing his red cheeks.

"Sorry about that." He whispered and Gabriella tried her best not to laugh. Gabriella was pleased with her self that she actually managed to laugh after the horrible event.

"Its ok." They sat back down on the swing and just let the breeze hit their face softly and the peaceful silence formed around them.

"You know when I first met you, I thought you were such a jerk." Gabriella randomly said and started laughing.

"But?" He said with a smug little smile on his face.

"But I was wrong. You're a really sweet and understanding guy." She continued. Troy was taken by her words and was speechless for a moment.

"I don't know what to say. But I really think you're beautiful and kind and sweet and caring…" Troy could continue the list but he saw her staring at him.

"I'm sorry." He quickly added and Gabriella gave out a grin.

"Hey, its all cool!" She lightly punched him on the arm and was surprised that she actually did that. She never joked around with anyone except Josh.

-----------------------------------------------

A week have past and Troy was still not allowed to play basketball. He stayed with Gabriella for the whole week and he considered it one of the best week he'd ever had. Hanging out with Gabriella was really fun, somehow.

"Hey Gabriella!" Troy ran to her locker as soon as he spotted her at free period.

"Oh hi Troy." Gabriella smiled and close her locker after she gathered all her books for her last subjects.

"I wanna show you something." Troy unknowingly and unexpectedly grabbed Gabriella's hand. Both of them didn't noticed that until they reached a door. Troy looked down and saw his hand interlocked with hers. Gabriella saw him looking at something so she watch where his eyes where pointing.

"I'm sorry!" Troy quickly pulled away blushing.

"Its ok." Gabriella said softly and also blushed.

"Well.. Umm.. Did you want to show me the door or something inside?" Gabriella giggled nervously and Troy smiled getting over with what just happened.

"The door actually. Don't you thinks it amusing?" Troy laughed and opened the door for her. Gabriella giggled and went up the stairs.

"WOW!" She exclaimed looking around the place in the rooftop.

"Its amazing right? I always go here every time I want to be alone. This is like my secret spot." He chuckled and led her to the bench. All she could do was stare at the surrounding in amazement.

"If this is your secret spot, then why did you tell me about it?" Gabriella asked with one eyebrow up. Troy paused for a moment.

"_Why did I bring her here?" _He asked his self. He really had no idea why. He never told any of his friends, not even her dad. So why did he showed her?

"I guess because umm.. I don't know." He admitted and gave out a sigh. Gabriella didn't know what do exactly.

"Maybe because you needed someone to share it with." Gabriella tried to make his reason better but it sounded worse. There was an awkward silence before Troy broke it.

"So, do you like this place?" Troy asked.

"I love it. Thanks for showing me. I promise I won't tell anyone." Gabriella put one hand up in the air as if she was proclaiming an oath or something.

"_She looks so cute!" _Troy smiled then suddenly snapped out of it.

"_Troy stop thinking those kinda of stuff. She's Josh's girlfriend so you can't take her. Wait, Josh is not here. Oh crap, what am I gonna do." _Troy started panicking inside but managed to do a small smile in front of Gabriella.

"I trust you." They sat there in comfortable silence and just admired the beautiful view in front of them.

Troy's eyes, somehow, landed on Gabriella. The afternoon sun hits her face and made it glow like clouds in heaven. Troy haven't been able to get his eyes of her no matter how he tried.

"_She's so beautiful!" _He smiled.

"_Snap out of it Troy. She's your friend. Don't think like that." _He scolded his self. Then suddenly the bell rang causing them to jump. They groaned hearing the annoying noise.

"I'll see you later Troy. Thanks for showing me your secret spot." She smiled as they both ran down the stairs.

"No problem." He grinned and they headed in two different directions.

-------------------------

Troy reached home and lied on his bed. He just stared at the ceiling doing absolutely nothing.

"Man, Gabriella is one perfect girl. Josh had a great choice." Troy smiled picturing Gabriella in his head.

"Her laugh is so cute that I can't help but smile and laugh with her." He continued whispering to his self.

"And boy, that girl is so damn smart. I wouldn't expect a girl with her beauty to have a brain like hers. She's wonderful." Troy closed her eyes imaging every detail about Gabriella. He couldn't stop thinking about her for some reason.

"Wait! Am I in love with her?" Troy sat up. His eyes were wide opened in shock and amazement.

"Crap, I think I am!" He exclaimed then in his surprise, he started jumping softly on his bed.

"I never knew being in love felt this good!" Troy exclaimed smiling. He didn't noticed that his friend, Chad was in the room staring at him like he was a crazy person.

"DUDE!" Chad yelled and Troy snapped back to reality.

"Oh hey Chad. I didn't see you come in." Troy quickly calmed down and sat on the bed.

"Yeah because you were too busy jumping around like a kangaroo. Didn't your dad told you that you can't make your self tired?" Chad walked up to Troy scolding him. Troy just shrugged ignoring what Chad just said.

"Well, what's up anyway?" Chad asked curiously.

"Nothing." Troy lied but had this really small smile forming in his hips.

"Yeah right." Chad chuckled.

"Its no big deal Chad." Troy assured.

"_Yeah right Troy. Love is totally a big deal!" _Troy said in his mind.

"Whatever." That was all Chad said.

---------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was doing her homework in her room. Well, not exactly doing her homework because she was only scribbling on a piece of paper. She'd done her homework hours ago because it was really easy for her.

"_Ok, maybe Troy is not that bad." _She thought, still scribbling. Her hands seemed to just keep on writing and writing anything.

"_He is a very sweet guy I reckon." _She smiled to her self.

"_Wait. Am I in love? Again?" _Gabriella froze and dropped her pen on the table.

"_Maybe I like him because he has Josh's heart. But they're totally different people. How could I like the opposite of Josh? But they have the same eyes and the same way they look at me." _Gabriella sighed when she heard her mum called her. She went downstairs and saw that dinner was serve. It was a delicious smelling pasta.

"Wow mum. This looks delicious." Gabriella excitedly sat on her chair forgetting all her thoughts from before.

"I just had the mood of cooking it." Ms Montez laughed and sat down. They started eating and talking. Gabriella's mom was so glad to see her daughter laugh and smile again.

---------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you like this chapter. By the way, have you guys heard Vanessa Anne Hudgens' new songs? I love them! Please read and review.


	7. Stupid move Troy!

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Troy felt so nervous. He didn't know how he's going to face Gabriella knowing that he's in love with her.

"Troy just calm down. Act normal." Troy took a deep breath and head to the school. When he spotted Gabriella walking with Taylor, his heart started beating really fast and he could swear that his hands were shaking underneath his sleeves.

"Hey Troy!" Chad suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Hey Chad." He said nervously.

"You ok man?" Chad somehow noticed his awkwardness.

"I don't know exactly." Troy stared at Gabriella. Chad followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at.

"You like her don't you?" Chad asked. He was pretty worried because he knows that Gabriella was Josh's girlfriend.

"Yeah I do actually." Troy admitted and walked up to her straitening his shirt. Chad followed him quickly.

"Hey Gabriella. Hi Taylor." Troy grinned.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella and Taylor said exactly the same time.

"Hey guys!" Chad came from behind Troy.

"Hi Chad." Taylor and Gabriella said exactly the same time again.

"By the way Troy, there's an after party after the game tonight. You're coming right?" Chad forgot to ask Troy that question before when he was in his room.

"Umm.. Yeah. Are you coming Gabriella?" Troy slipped. He didn't really want to say that but his heart was forcing him to.

"Are you inviting me?" Gabriella smiled.

"Yup." Troy nodded his head feeling comfortable and nervous at the same time.

"Well, now that Troy has a date. I guess I need to find one too." Chad turned to look at Taylor who was blushing a little. Troy and Gabriella froze when Chad said the word 'date'. Sure, they've hang out lots of time before but they never really went to an official date and that's all gonna happen tonight.

"Taylor would you go with me tonight?" Chad finally asked and Taylor couldn't help but smile.

"Yes. I'd love to." Taylor and Chad left Gabriella and Troy alone.

"So umm… how are you?" Troy started as they started walking in the hallway.

"Good thanks, you?" Gabriella grinned nervously.

"I'm good. So umm.. Looking forward for tonight?" Troy didn't expect his self to ask that question.

'_Stupid move Troy!" _A voice in him spoke up.

"Sort of. It should be fun… I guess." She said softly and Troy nodded his head.

The last bell for the day went and Taylor quickly ran to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi! Let's go shopping for tonight. What do you think?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure." Gabriella smiled then they both head to the mall.

"Come on Gabi. Just try these on. There's only five of them." Taylor said handing Gabriella five different types of dresses.

"Only five? What are you talking about. Five is a big number Tay." Gabriella protested.

"Just try them on and I will shut up." Taylor insisted and Gabriella finally gave in.

Taylor already found her dress so all she needed to do was help Gabriella. Taylor waited patiently for her to come out of the change room.

"Well?" Gabriella walked out wearing a green dress.

"Did I choose that?" Taylor asked fakely. The dress didn't really suit the occasion.

"I'll go back and change into something else." Gabriella rolled her eyes and went back in.

This was the last dress and she wasn't sure if it will suit her. She went out with a knee length baby pink dress and found Taylor staring at her in full amazement in her eyes.

"WOW Gabriella! I thought you were a celebrity for a second." Taylor blinked and was proud that she picked the right dress excluding the other ones.

"Does it look nice?" Gabriella asked with a smile on her face.

"Nice? What are you talking about? Its way more than nice. You look beautiful and you don't even have a make up yet. All the boys will be drooling all over you." Taylor exclaimed at her friend. All Gabriella could do was giggle by her friend's expression.

---------------------------------------

"Wow, I look good." Troy exclaimed while studying his self in the mirror. He was nervous but please with him self. He managed to pick out gorgeous clothes for the occasion. He was wearing a black tuxedo with really a white designed shirt underneath. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He yelled out and was guessing that it was probably his dad but he was wrong.

"Damn Troy, you really want to impress Gabi don't you?" Chad entered the room also wearing a tuxedo.

"Oh Chad its you." Troy rolled his eyes and sat on his bed to put on his shoes.

"What are you doing here?" Troy finally asked.

"Nothing I just thought we could pick up Gabi and Taylor together." Chad answered and Troy suddenly stood up ready to go.

"We can't be late come on!" Troy ran downstairs and Chad followed.

------------------------------------

"Are you sure this make-up looks ok?" Gabriella asked Taylor unsure.

"Yes Gabi. Trust me. I know you're not use to putting make up on because you have natural beauty but every now and then, you still have to do it." Taylor explained and Gabriella smiled by her compliment. After a few seconds, there was a knock on Gabriella's door.

"That's probably them. Come on Gabi!" Taylor said excitedly.

"Oh ok. Wait I forgot my hand bag upstairs. Can you open the door. I'll be right there in a minute." Gabriella quickly ran back upstairs to get her handbag. Taylor obeyed her and opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Taylor greeted.

"Wow Troy, trying to impress Gabriella huh?" Taylor could tell that Troy really prepared for his date with Gabriella.

"Am I really that transparent?" Troy said blushing a little bit.

"Just a bit. Come on in. Gabi will be right down." Taylor opened the door for them.

Chad sat on the couch and Troy was about to sit too when Taylor said Gabriella's name. Troy froze for a moment to look up at the stairs. Gabriella was walking down the stairs slowly, taking her time. Troy looked up and stared at her in full amazement. He couldn't believe that Gabriella could get anymore beautiful than she is normally.

"_Damn! She's so freaking gorgeous. Wow man!" _Troy thought in his mind.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella greeted and noticed that Troy was fully staring at her.

"Hey Gabi!" Chad said.

"Gabriella, you look beautiful." That was Troy's first word for the evening.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella smiled nervously, blushing a little bit.

"Sit down guys." Gabriella offered but Troy was only paying ¼ of his attention. His eyes were still stuck on Gabriella while he slowly leaned back to sit down. Because he was so busy staring at Gabriella, Troy didn't realised that there was no chair behind him and eventually, he fell flat on the ground. He missed the chair pretty badly.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok Troy?" Gabriella quickly rushed to him looking pretty worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just sort of, got a little distracted." Troy explained while getting up.

"Too busy looking at Gabriella!" Chad chuckled which earned a glare from Troy and Gabriella.

"Sorry! Just telling the truth." Chad defended and Taylor quickly smack him softly on the head.

-------------

"Anyway, we should probably get going." Taylor broke the silence that was formed between the group of people.

"Yeah." Troy nodded and all of them head to the door. Gabriella headed on Troy's car and Taylor did the same to Chad's car.

"Let me." Troy opened the door for Gabriella and received a sweet smile. Her smile made Troy melt like crazy.

"So.. Umm.. You really look beautiful tonight." Troy started while driving.

"Umm.. Thanks. It looks like you really paid attention to your outfit. You look great!" Gabriella smiled and Troy couldn't say anything for a moment.

When they arrived at the gym, the party was already heated up. Many people were in the dance floor dancing and laughing with the music. As soon as Gabriella and Troy entered the gym, almost ¾ of the people in there caught their attention and they didn't seem to know who Gabriella was. The guys were watching Gabriella's every step while the girls were staring at Troy.

Chad, Taylor, Troy and Gabriella walked to the nearest quiet place. They sat up comfortably on the seat. Troy quickly sat next to Gabriella and Chad sat next to Taylor which means that the two girls were sitting in the middle of the boys.

"Hi Troy!" A blonde girl along with her twin brother came out of nowhere.

"Oh Hi Sharpay." Troy tried to smile and look at Sharpay but his eyes were glued on Gabriella. Sharpay frowned a little and then sat next to him.

"Make sure you won't melt her before you ask her out." Sharpay whispered to him and giggled slightly. She turned around and walk away before Troy could say anything else. Troy finally managed to get his eyes off Gabriella and into the path where Sharpay left.

"_What did she just say? Is she saying that I like Gabriella? Oh come on she's…." _Troy said in his mind and glanced at Gabriella who was now laughing with Chad and Taylor.

"_Perfect!" _He now officially know that he likes Gabriella. Now, he feels more nervous around her but every time she starts to talk to him, everything just felt so right.

--------------------

Thanks for all the reviews guys! And I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I had to baby-sit for my little cousins. Anyway, hope you like the chapter, please review!


	8. Troy dances just like Josh

**Chapter 8**

A different song came out of the speaker. It was a soft, romantic song and all the wild people that were dancing before were replaced by couples cuddling together.

"Taylor, umm… would you like to dance?" Chad stuttered nervously and Taylor just paused for a moment. She was taken aback by his question.

"Sure Chad!" She finally answered and they walked over to the dance floor not noticing that they just left Gabriella and Troy alone sitting next to each other.

"So um.. Are you having a good time Gabriella?" Troy started uncertainly.

"Yeah." She answered softly. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Troy was fiddling around with his fingers because he was trying to decided whether or not, to ask Gabriella to dance with him while Gabriella was doing the same.

"Gabriella would you like to dance?" Troy finally asked. Gabriella smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Gabriella answered and Troy was so relieved that she didn't reject him. Troy offered his hand to Gabriella in a gentleman way. Gabriella giggled and took it. They head to the dance floor and started dancing. Troy tensely put his hands on her waist and Gabriella nervously put hers on his shoulders. There was an awkward silence between the two but both of them didn't want to pull apart either.

"_Troy dances just like Josh." _Gabriella thought as he looked up at his baby blue eyes.

"_Gosh, she is so beautiful." _Troy thought and uncontrollably, he put his arms comfortably around her waist and Gabriella put her arms around his neck. They smiled at each other as the song started to fade away. Their eyes were drawn to each other and was about to kiss when a loud music was put on. They jumped up and pulled apart. Troy couldn't have smacked the DJ for ruining such a sweet moment. But then again, they couldn't do anything.

--------------------------

They arrived home feeling so much better. Gabriella was in her room changing her clothes before going to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about how Troy and her was about to kiss. She smiled as she remembered it but suddenly a feeling struck her. A feeling of guilt and betrayal. She thought that she was betraying Josh for going on a date with Troy. She lied on her bed and tried to stop thinking about those stuff and eventually, she fell asleep.

------------------------------

Troy woke up feeling wonderful the next morning. He couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella and how they were about to kiss. He was imagining how it was like to actually kiss Gabriella. He was guessing that it would be great.

"Hey honey! Feeling good today?" Mrs Bolton smiled as she watched her son jumped around the kitchen.

"Yeah. Well, I got to go now mum. I'm kinda late actually. See you later. Love you!" Troy called out as he ran out to the door. He was excited to see Gabriella because he figured that she's probably over Josh and ready for a new relationship. He was planning to ask her to go to the secret spot and ask her out.

He arrived at east high and was now looking for Gabriella. He spotted her walking with Taylor, but before he could say anything, the bell went and all the students started colliding in the hall. He lost sight of her and he thought that he'll probably just ask her later.

It was now free period and Troy was looking all over for Gabriella. She wasn't in her locker and cafeteria or even in the secret spot. He started to feel a little bit worried but he just ignored. He was loosing hope of finding her. Suddenly, he heard an amazing voice coming out of the music room along with the piano. His curiosity took over him and he started to head to the door to find out who has that wonderful voice. He looked over the glass door and smiled when he saw Gabriella singing and playing the piano. She couldn't see him because her back was facing the door. Therefore, Troy couldn't see her face either. Her voice felt so relaxing and calmed. Troy didn't go inside yet but instead he stood behind the door and listened to the song, his back leaning on the door.

_Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven ...  
_

Troy paused for a moment realising who this song is dedicated to. He now knows that Gabriella is still in love with Josh even though he's gone. He had doubts of asking her out and he swore he could feel a huge hammer smacking his heart like crazy. He wanted to ran off but her voice was pulling him into listening.

_  
Would you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven?  
I'll find my way, through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven ...  
_

_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart, have you begging ... please ...  
_

Troy slid down the door and sat on the ground still continuing to listen to the piano and Gabriella's voice.

_  
Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven ... _

Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you feel the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven ...

The song finished and Troy bit his lip trying not to cry. The song was so sad and the pain he was feeling, combined, was just killing him inside. Troy could feel Josh's heart beating in his body faster. He was still sitting on the ground and didn't noticed that Gabriella was walking towards the door. Gabriella opened the door and Troy almost fell on the ground because he was leaning on it.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked confused. He quickly stood up and tried to look cheerful while Gabriella did the same.

"Umm.. Hi Gabriella!" Troy said nervously.

"Hey Troy." She replied and an awkward silence formed around them.

"You have an amazing voice." Troy complimented and tried to smile.

"Thanks." Gabriella nodded and they both started walking.

"So um.. Its for Josh right?" Troy didn't know why he said that. That was the least thing he could've said that moment.

"Well yeah. I'm feeling much better now." Gabriella smiled and the bell rang. Both of them said their goodbyes and head off in different directions.

---------------------

A week have past and Gabriella and Troy got over the event that had happened. They were now really close and could tell anything to each other.

"So Gabriella, umm are you doing anything tonight?" Troy asked as they walked around the school.

"No actually. What's on your mind?" Gabriella looked up at him raising her eyebrow.

"Well, this is gonna be embarrassing. I was kinda hoping that you could sort of tutor me for maths because I got a test coming up." Troy stuttered and Gabriella tried her best not to laugh.

"Oh ok. Sure, why not." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Gabriella." Troy grinned.

"Since your really hopeless in Maths." Gabriella added and walked faster leaving Troy behind.

"Ohhhh.. No.. you did not just say that!! Come here Ms Smarty pants." Troy laughed and walked after her. When he caught up with her, he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

"Put me down Troy!!" Gabriella commanded while laughing.

"As long as you tell me who's really smart in Maths." Troy said still lifting her up.

"Fine! The really smart one is…" Before she could finished, Troy already put her down because he thought that she's actually going to say his name.

"ME!!" Gabriella yelled out and started running again. He shook his head and laughed following her, he couldn't run so much yet because of his heart transplant.

After laughing and chasing each other, they ended up in the secret spot.

"WOW Gabriella. You're not a bad runner for a girl your size." Troy complimented.

"Are you saying I'm small?" Gabriella exclaimed with a fake shocked face.

"No I'm just saying that you have a really good figure." Troy paused for a moment thinking of what he just said.

"Oh ok." Gabriella for once, didn't seem to get it so she just ignored it. Troy was so relief!

----------------------------

I hope you like it! I'm really, really sorry for not updating for so long. I'm kinda concentrating on my other story 'Separate Ways'. I hope you read that story too. It's the sequel to my other story 'Mistaken'. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Really appreciate it! Please read and review.


	9. I just want you to eat dinner with me

**Chapter 9**

"So where do we start?" Gabriella asked as they jumped on Troy's bed with books around them. Troy flipped through his books lazily.

"Umm.. Pythagoras Theorem." Troy answered.

"You mean you don't know that??? Gosh Troy, I didn't know you'd be this stupid for a senior student." Gabriella joked and Troy just stick his tongue out at her and she did the same.

"Ok, so what do you know about Pythagoras Theorem?" Gabriella's first serious question came up.  
"That you have to get the hypotenuse of the triangle and stuff." Troy answered smartly with a smug grin on his face.

"What's the formula to get the hypotenuse?" Gabriella asked taking the book off Troy so he wouldn't cheat.

"C squared a squared + b squared" Troy answered lazily. Gabriella started to have suspicions because she could see that Troy already studied for it.

Their tutoring continues and Troy never knew that studying could be fun sometimes until now.

"Troy are you sure that you still need help for your test? I mean, you answered every question already." Gabriella chuckled but narrowing her eyes on him.

"I still need help." Troy laughed and suddenly, a pillow hit his face.

"What was that for?" Troy asked shocked by her sudden reaction.

"You weren't paying attention, mister." Gabriella laughed and a small pillow hit her hand. Gabriella turned to look at Troy with a shock face. Troy was whistling and looking at the ceiling as if he didn't threw the pillow.

"That's it!!" Gabriella grabbed a pillow and started smacking him on the head, lightly. The pillow fight began. Both of them were laughing their heads off.

"Your cornered Troy. No where else to run." Gabriella laughed as she trapped the pillow less Troy in a corner.

"Gabriella, I surrender." Troy held up his two hands like he was getting arrested or something.

"Final hit." Gabriella lifted the pillow ready to hit him. Just as the pillow was about to hit Troy on the chest, he suddenly spoke up.

"I have heart problems. Can't hit me there!!" Troy responded quickly with a huge grin on his face. He knows that Gabriella wouldn't hit him after he said this reasons. As he predicted, Gabriella put the pillow down and playfully glared at him.

"I'll get you for that one day!!!" Gabriella locked her eyes on Troy's who was now started laughing.

"That day is not today Gabriella." Troy laughed with a victory smile playing on his lips.

"I never knew that studying could be fun." Troy said as they sat on the bed.

"Because you have a great tutor. Duh??" Gabriella giggled jokingly.

"Yeah. An amazing tutor." Troy tilted his head to look at Gabriella. She was surprised that he actually said that. She expected him to say 'you wish' or 'in your dreams' but he didn't.

"Since you tutor me today, let's go grab something to eat. My treat!" Troy offered, wiggling his eyebrows. Gabriella just laughed.

"Yeah! You totally have to by me something to eat." Gabriella smiled and they both head outside. They didn't need to drive because their favourite café was just around the corner.

"Ask you something Troy." Gabriella started as the food was placed on their table.

"What is it?" Troy grabbed his fries and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Did you really needed help for your test? Or do you really have a test?" Gabriella asked challengingly, raising her eyebrow. Troy on the other hand, almost choked with his fries.

"_Damn she's smart!" _Troy thought as he grab a drink.

"What are you talking about?" Troy tried to sound innocent but he sucked at it.

"Oh please Troy. You're such a bad liar. Come on, tell me the truth." Gabriella insisted while giggling.

"I just want you to eat dinner with me." Troy said feeling a little bit embarrass and he knows that he was blushing too.

"Oh ok." Gabriella was pretty surprised that Troy will actually do that just to have dinner with him. She found that really cute.

"You should've just asked me, you know." Gabriella took a sip on her drink.

"You might not come, that's why." He answered and continued eating.

"Why did you think that?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I don't know." Troy answered and shrugged.

"What you did was really cute." Gabriella complimented.

"Really?" He asked feeling proud.

"Yup." She nodded her head and continued eating.

----------------------------------------------------

"Where were you last night?" Taylor asked Gabriella as they walked towards their classroom.

"I was with Troy. I was sort of, tutoring him and then we ate dinner afterwards. I guess I left my phone at home that time." Gabriella answered and saw Troy sitting at the back of Mrs Darbus classroom.

"Oh ok." Taylor had a smile on her face and immediately head to Chad.

"Hello." Troy whispered.

"Hi." Gabriella whispered back at him. They were trying their best not to get caught because Mrs Darbus will totally put them on detention.  
"Winter Musical is coming up and people who are interested, please audition for it." Mrs Darbus announced. A lot of murmuring filled the whole room which annoyed Mrs Darbus so much. Everyone was talking including Troy and Gabriella.

"The next person who talk will have to go to the audition and sing." Mrs Darbus said and the whole class went quiet except for Gabriella and Troy. Everyone paused and looked at the back to see Troy and Gabriella still chatting. They finally realised that they were being watched by all the students and their teacher.

"Thanks for volunteering Mr Bolton and Ms Montez. I'll see you guys in the audition this afternoon." Mrs Darbus announced and the bell suddenly rang. All the students hurried outside the door leaving the shocked and speechless Gabriella and Troy.

"Oh no. I can't stand people staring at me. I'm gonna faint." Gabriella said worriedly.

"Look at me. I've only sung once and I swore that, that was my first and last. And what will my friends think?" Troy was also worried.

The afternoon had came and Troy and Gabriella both head to the theatre.

"Luckily, there's not much people auditioning for it." Gabriella sighed in relief.

"As if students will actually stay with Mrs Darbus for an hour or so. Except for Ryan and Sharpay of course." Troy laughed and they both entered the theatre.

"But Sharpay and Ryan are on a vacation with their parents." Gabriella smiled and sat on the back row.

"Ms Montez and Mr Bolton. Glad you came. Its your turn to sing." Mrs Darbus actually spotted them no matter how hard they tried to hide and duck down.

"Crap. She saw us!" Troy groaned and Gabriella giggled nervously. She never like getting attention from people.

"Go on. You have to sing What I've been looking for. Start!" Mrs Darbus commanded and Kelsi quickly played the intro of the song. Troy inhaled nervously and was planning to just ruin the song purposely so they wouldn't get in. Gabriella was planning to do the same thing too. But when Troy started singing, the song was amazing and was actually telling his feelings for her. He couldn't help but look at her and sing his best. Gabriella was feeling the same thing too.

After they finished the song, they didn't expect the whole people in the theatre to actually clap their hand. Everyone was just quiet and was staring at them. They quickly bowed and when they were about to go down the stage, the whole crowd exploded in applause. Some were also screaming. They both looked at them in confusion.

"Ms Montez, Mr Bolton, you got the role!!" Mrs Darbus exclaimed happily and Troy and Gabriella exchanged looks.

"NO way!" They both said exactly the same time.

"Practice is today afternoon. See you then!" Mrs Darbus smiled and head to the door.

"Congratulations man!" A random guy came up and shook Troy's and Gabriella's hands.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled nervously. The crowd, then started walking towards them. The couple stared at them and started running down the exit.

--------------

I hope you like that chapter! Please read and review.


	10. Wanna go to the zoo?

**Chapter 11**

**Recap**

"_Wait, did you say Minnie and Arnold?" Chad asked randomly and the two nodded their heads not knowing where Chad was going with his question._

"_Isn't that like, a love story. **(I don't really know that real story, so I'm really sorry.) **So it means you guys are in love and in the last scene, isn't there like a ki---"Chad was cut off by the Taylor's elbow. She purposely stopped him from saying the last word._

"_What was that about?" Gabriella suspiciously asked._

"_Nothing its Chad being smart. Trying to be smart I mean. Alright, see you guys tomorrow. Have fun in the theatre." Taylor quickly said walking away, pulling Chad with her leaving Troy and Gabriella with confused faces._

**End of Recap**

"Why did you elbowed me?" Chad finally asked when they were far enough so that Gabriella and Troy wouldn't hear them.

"Because its obvious that they still doesn't know the full story of Minnie and Arnold and they don't know the kissing part at the end. Its better if they just find it out by themselves rather than you telling them." Taylor whispered with a smug grin on her face.

"Oh ok." Chad smiled, finally getting what she was talking about.

-----------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella was walking slowly to the theatre, even though they know that Mrs Darbus will get angry if they were late. They were used to it because Mrs Darbus always yell at them and put them on detention.

"Ms Montez, Mr Bolton, you are late again!!" Mrs Darbus yelled as they walked towards the stage.

"Sorry." They said softly and head to the stage. Both of them were trying not to laugh because of the conversation that they just had on the way to the theatre.

"Let's get started people!" Mrs Darbus commanded the two couple settle themselves on the stage, holding their scripts.

**(I'm just gonna make up the story of Minnie and Arnold)**

_The practice_

"Where is Minnie? We're gonna be late?" Troy read his scripts and pretended to look at his watch. He pretended to turn around and found Gabriella/Minnie standing there.

"Looking for me?" Gabriella smiled.

The practice continued and they started to actually like it. They were having fun and laughing and they could see that Mrs Darbus was secretly laughing at their jokes too but she didn't want to show it. They couldn't believe how nice Mrs Darbus really is and how expert she is in drama. She seemed to know everything.

The practice ended and Troy and Gabriella were laughing on the way to Gabriella's house. They decided that they will learn their lines together in her house tonight.

"Mum?? Are you here?" Gabriella called out as she motioned Troy to come inside the house. There was no response so she figured that her mum was still at work.

"Want a drink?" Gabriella asked Troy as they entered the kitchen.

"No I'm fine , thanks anyways." Troy smiled and the next thing he knows a glass of orange juice was placed in front of him.

"I consider that as a yes." Gabriella giggled and Troy just shook his head and drink the juice. After getting a few snacks, the two of them head upstairs to Gabriella's room.

"Let me just get change, and then we'll go practice. Is that ok?" Gabriella said as she threw her shoes neatly on the corner of her room.

"Yeah its cool." Troy smiled and Gabriella walked to the bathroom to get change. He walked around her room and saw a lot of pictures of Gabriella and Josh together. Troy had to admit that they looked really good together and its ashamed that he could never make Gabriella smile the way Josh did. All the pictures of Gabriella with Josh, seemed to have sparks in their eyes. The sparks that never appeared in Gabriella's anymore. Then he spotted a picture of Gabriella when she was little singing shyly in the church with some other kids. She looked so cute and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Troy, you ready?" Gabriella came out of the shower and Troy quickly backed away from the photo's.

"Yup." He nodded and grabbed his scripts from his bag. They went to the balcony to practice some scenes there. They were having so much fun and they learnt and memorised most of their lines. They were really comfortable with each other and it makes it more easier.

"Whoa, its getting late. I better head home." Troy said as he glance at his watch.

"Oh ok." Gabriella felt a tiny bit of disappointment but not enough for Troy to see. She quickly put on a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Troy smiled and they head downstairs. Gabriella walked with him to the door and they both said their goodbyes.

--------------------------------------------------

"I think this play is gonna be good." Troy whispered to his self while getting ready for dinner. The dinner with his parents seemed quiet because his mind was far off the topic that his parents were talking about. As soon as the dinner finished, he ran to his room and grab his phone. He dialled Gabriella's number and before he could press the call button, a thought had struck her.

"Why did I want to call her?" Troy paused and wondered. He was so excited before to call her now he can't find a reason why.

"I better not call her. She's probably busy doing homework or something." Troy put the phone down and lied on his bed. He has nothing to do except stare at the ceiling of his room. He was so bored and its driving him nuts.

"I should call Chad. He's probably bored too." Troy grabbed his phone and dialled his best friend's number. It rang four times until he finally picked up.

"Hello Chad!" Troy greeted.

"Man, bad timing. I'm with Taylor right now. Call you later. Sorry man! Bye!" Chad explained and hung up. Troy was shocked for a moment but then he realised that Chad is happy with Taylor so he shouldn't disturb them. Troy decided to just go to sleep but he still doesn't have anything planned for tomorrow.

The next morning, Troy woke up really late. It was already 11am and he already missed breakfast. He went down and saw a note on the kitchen table saying:

_Hey Troy! Me and your dad need to go to a meeting ok?_

_We'll be back later. _

_You can do whatever you want just call us if you need anything._

_Alright. Bye!_

_Take care,_

_Mum_

Troy sighed and put the note back on the table. He looked around for something to it but he was too lazy to prepare it. He decided that he'll just have lunch outside and invite some friends if they're available.

The first one he called was of course, Gabriella. Her phone rang but no one was answering. He decided that he'll come back to her later after he call Chad.

"Hey Chad! I'm not interrupting something again am I?" Troy asked curiously.

"Well, your pretty early. Me and Taylor are having lunch together today. Anyway, what's up?" Chad said plainly.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it. See you man." Troy knew that he shouldn't eat lunch with Chad and Taylor because he will interrupt them again.

"Alright see you." They both hung up and Troy dialled Gabriella's number again.

Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello umm.. Gabriella?" Troy started.

"Hey Troy. Sorry if I didn't pick up before. I was in the shower." Gabriella explained.

"Oh ok." Troy said.

"Anyway, why'd you call?" She asked curiously. She didn't really have solid plan for today.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you want to eat lunch together. I'm really bored and my parents aren't home so yeah." Troy said quickly. He could feel his heart beating really fast. He felt nervous asking her that.

"Oh ok. How about Chad?" She asked unsure of what his answer's going to be.

"He have a date with Taylor." He answered followed by a chuckle.

"Alright then. I have nothing to do anyway so I guess we could have lunch." She answered and a smile spread across his face.

"I'll pick you up in about 30 minutes. Bye!" Troy said happily.

"Bye!" They both hung up and get ready for lunch.

As what Troy said, he arrived at Gabriella's house in exactly 30 minutes.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella greeted happily.

"Hey Gabriella. Hi Mrs Montez." Troy noticed that Mrs Montez was approaching them from behind Gabriella.

"Hello Troy." Mrs Montez greeted politely.

"You ready?" Gabriella asked.

"Yup." He nodded and they both head to Troy's car leaving a wave to Mrs Montez.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Troy asked as he started the engine of his car.

"Well, anywhere will be good." Gabriella giggled and put on her seatbelt. They arrived at a familiar restaurant and sat down. The waitress took their order and they waited there in silence.

"Wanna go to the zoo?" Troy didn't why he said that at all. He had no idea why.

"Umm.. Sure." Gabriella answered with a little confusion in her voice.

"Wanna bring Jen and Jake? They're usually free this time." Gabriella offered. She knows Jen and Jake well enough to know what they're doing at this time of day.

"Sure." Troy smiled and they started eating.

-----------------

I hope you like this chapter! Please review.


End file.
